La tour des anges
by Magnolopsida
Summary: Tout commença avec Tony et ses mélodies mélancoliques au violon à briser le cœur, Steve jouant les stalkers sous sa fenêtre et finalement, peut-être qu'ils avaient bien plus à partager qu'ils ne le pensaient.
1. Le violon à la fenêtre

Commentaire d'auteur :

Hey ! :D Comment ça va mes loulous ? Oui, tout à fait, on se retrouve aujourd'hui pour une nouvelle fic de ma part ! ^^ Cela doit faire six longs mois que je n'ai plus écrit sur Steve et Tony, et j'ai beau adorer le FrostIron, ça commençait vraiment à me manquer ! :) C'est pourquoi je commence à publier celle-ci même si je n'ai que deux chapitres d'écrits pour l'instant x)

Cette fanfic était à l'origine prévue pour une collab, mais la personne qui devait écrire avec moi et s'occuper des chapitres pairs a totalement arrêté de me répondre du jour au lendemain il y a plusieurs mois, avant même d'écrire le chapitre 2. Finalement, j'ai décidé de laisser tomber et continuer cette fanfic par moi-même, car j'ai vraiment envie de vous la montrer :)

Je ne fais que très peu d'AU sans pouvoirs/super-héros dans ce fandom, et encore moins sur ces deux-là, mais cette fois-là j'ai décidé de me lancer ! ^^ Je cherche comme toujours à faire au mieux au niveau de leurs personnalités, même si elles seront différentes car ils n'ont évidemment pas le même vécu que dans le MCU :) Je n'en dis pas plus, j'arrête de vous embêter et je vous laisse lire, on se retrouve en bas, bonne lecture ! :)

PS : Si vous êtes sur PC, n'hésitez pas à écouter les titres des morceaux que joue Tony en même temps que votre lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Le violon par la fenêtre**

\- Je suis désolé monsieur Rogers, mais vos croquis préparatoires ont été refusés par l'auteur, fit l'homme en face de lui sans même poser les yeux sur sa personne, se contentant de trier ses papiers, l'air imperturbable.

\- Quoi ? Mais j'avais respecté toutes ses contraintes à la perfection, protesta faiblement Steve, le visage tordu dans une moue déçue - quoique cela tenait carrément de la grimace à présent.

\- Peut-être, mais dans tous les cas l'auteur n'aime pas votre travail, je n'y peux pas grand-chose, répliqua le grand brun un peu dégingandé qui gérait le studio d'édition où il se trouvait. Certains sont difficiles, vous le savez mieux que personne.

Un soupir las s'échappa des lèvres du blond qui passa une main fatiguée sur son visage, récupérant ses dessins que le brun avait jetés un peu durement sur la surface de bois vernie du bureau, comme s'il s'agissait d'une copie d'un cancre de lycée - c'était donc tout sauf flatteur.

\- Je pourrais essayer de dessiner ce qu'il souhaite dans un autre style, tenta alors Steve en désespoir de cause. Je-

\- Écoutez Rogers, c'est un non, d'accord ? le coupa brusquement son interlocuteur en roulant des yeux face à son obstination qui lui faisait perdre son temps.

Voyant la mine déconfite du blond, il se reprit un peu et souffla, s'installant finalement à son bureau et osant le regarder en face :

\- Vous savez que ce n'est pas de mon ressort. Personnellement je trouvais ces premiers jets parfaits, mais ce n'est pas sur mon livre qu'ils vont se retrouver, l'informa l'autre avec un pauvre sourire. Je vais guetter pour voir si j'ai d'autres auteurs qui auraient besoin d'un illustrateur, d'accord ?

\- Oui, merci encore à vous monsieur, répondit le blond en se levant, rangeant ses croquis avant de lui serrer la main, adressant un sourire un peu bancal pour cacher sa déception.

L'éditeur le raccompagna jusqu'à l'entrée des locaux puis le salua, le laissant donc seul dans la rue, se retrouvant brusquement face à ce jour d'automne anormalement froid pour la saison. Frissonnant un peu, Steve resserra sa veste contre lui d'une main, l'autre crispée sur la pochette de ses croquis et hésita un instant, décidé à quitter la rue où il se trouvait pour marcher un peu et se changer les idées avant de retourner à sa voiture.

Il le savait, que le métier d'illustrateur ne serait pas quelque chose de facile, la preuve en était du rejet qu'il venait de subir d'un auteur qu'il connaissait seulement de nom et qui apparemment n'appréciait pas son travail - ce qui était toujours difficile à entendre, évidemment. Malgré tout, il avait toujours voulu travailler dans le dessin et lorsqu'il était revenu du front quelques années plus tôt, les évènements de la guerre gravés sous ses paupières, il avait souhaité tenter sa chance et dessiner quelque chose de plus beau que les horreurs dont il avait été témoin.

Soupirant lourdement, il jeta un regard aux commerces dont il longeait les rues, s'attardant à peine sur ce qu'on pouvait y trouver : il faut dire qu'avec ce métier un peu bancal, il avait toujours du mal à finir le mois et que le peu de folies qu'il se permettait était l'achat de matériel de dessin ainsi que des séances au cinéma de temps en temps, rien de plus. A vrai dire, il n'était pas quelqu'un de fêtard non plus, donc les choses lui convenaient ainsi, même s'il n'aurait pas dit non à une situation financière un peu plus agréable.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il arriva rapidement au parc de la ville dans laquelle il vivait. Il y avait peu de monde en ce début d'après-midi, d'autant plus que le froid innabituel n'encourageait pas les gens à mettre le nez dehors, mis à part pour faire les boutiques, évidemment. Les quelques personnes présentes se résumaient à des familles bien couvertes de manteaux, les enfants jouant dans l'air de jeux un peu plus loin. S'installant sur un banc à l'écart et à l'abri du vent, il en profita pour les regarder d'un air distrait, plongé dans ses pensées.

Il fallait voir les choses telles qu'elles étaient, sa vie n'avait plus rien d'intéressant depuis qu'il était revenu. Après avoir servi dans la US Navy sur différents bâtiments de combats et quelques porte-avions, retourner sur la terre ferme avait été brusque et il regrettait parfois sa vie mouvementée d'autrefois, malgré tous ses inconvénients et tout ce qui lui était arrivé. Aujourd'hui, il avait l'impression d'être tombé dans une routine déprimante, en plus de se sentir désespéremment seul. Après tout, ses amis se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main, et en prime de cela, il ne les voyait que rarement, si bien qu'il n'y avait personne pour le soutenir, et cela lui pesait parfois. Il avait beau être quelqu'un d'optimiste par nature, n'importe quel homme a ses limites et il lui semblait certains soirs ne pas en être bien loin.

Soupirant de nouveau et tentant de chasser un peu ses idées noires, il se focalisa sur les enfants jouant un peu plus loin, et il lui fallut un long moment avant de se rendre compte qu'il semblait y avoir un bruit de fond tombant au fond de son oreille, étouffé.

\- Qu'est-ce que...? souffla-t-il sans s'en rendre compte, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Intrigué, il redressa la tête et focalisa son attention sur le bruit étouffé qui lui parvenait, comme une chanson jouée sous les eaux, dont les remous fluctuaient les notes. Une chose est sûre, c'était lointain - peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû s'en préoccuper et retourner à sa voiture pour rentrer chez lui chercher des annonces sur le net pour des gens ayant besoin d'un illustrateur, mais sans vraiment comprendre comment, il était déjà debout et ses jambes le portèrent, suivant les notes écrasées, étouffées, le vent violent lui apportant la mélodie en même temps que quelques feuilles de platane brunes déjà tombées de leurs arbres.

Sa petite pochette de dessins coincée sous un bras il chercha plus ou moins d'où pouvait provenir la musique qu'il entendait. Il traversa bon nombre de rues, toutes quasiment vides, arrivant dans un vieux quartier où les maisons semblaient d'époque et sûrement hors-de-prix, parfaitement entretenues, dans un style années quarante à la façade couleur brune, presque chocolat et aux volets peints de couleurs extravagantes. Elles étaient toutes hautes de plusieurs étages, décorées de larges briques et de tuiles flambant neuves. Steve se demanda un instant ce qu'il faisait là mais la mélodie n'était plus étouffée à présent, et les notes flottaient dans l'air avec une mélancolie palpable qui lui donnait l'impression de vivre une sorte de rêve éveillé, porté par la musique qui devait sûrment s'échapper d'une de ces maisons.

Suivant son instinct, et surtout terriblement curieux, l'ancien soldat se laissa guider jusqu'à la musique, arrivant bientôt devant une maison coincée dans l'une des rues de ce vieux quartier. Cette dernière était en partie cachée par quelques larges arbres qui avaient survécu dans cette ville polluée, grise de goudron et de béton, sans compter une épaisse pelouse parfaitement entretenue. La façade était brune et crème, quelques anciennes colonnades d'époque et les volets dans un vert sapin qui donnaient à la maison des allures de manoir anglais. Levant le nez, il remarqua une des fenêtres ouvertes, et la mélodie qu'il entendait semblait provenir de là.

D'abord surpris, il se planta près du portail pour écouter, surpris par la manière dont les notes glissaient sur les cordes, avec une facilité presque enfantine. C'était du violon, mais pas de ceux massacrant l'instrument en se pensant artistes torturés, c'était quelqu'un qui savait véritablement jouer, donnant une mélancolie et une tristesse presque palpable à chaque nouvel accord, le laissant bouche bée. De sa vie, il n'avait jamais entendu jouer du violon de cette manière, sans fausse note et avec autant de force alors qu'il savait à quel point c'était un instrument compliqué.

Parfois, il enviait ces gens, lui qui avait toujours voulu apprendre à jouer du piano, depuis tout petit. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas avec son maigre salaire aléatoire en fonction du nombre d'illustrations qu'il faisait par mois qu'il aurait pu se payer des cours - le peu d'argent qu'il possédait était utilisé pour se nourrir, payer les factures et évidemment son matériel, sans lequel il n'aurait pas été capable de faire son boulot.

Remarquant que la musique ne s'arrêtait pas, il hésita un peu, sachant que ce qu'il voulait faire n'était pas très poli, mais finit par passer le portail grand ouvert pour se glisser dans le jardin, approchant de l'arbre le plus proche pour s'y installer et écouter un peu mieux. De toute manière, on disait toujours qu'il valait mieux demander pardon que permission, et qui y-avait-il vraiment de mal à écouter quelqu'un jouer aussi bien ? La manière dont les notes étaient jouées le transportait, et il lui suffisait juste de fermer les yeux pour se retrouver ailleurs.

Il ne sait pas combien de temps il resta ainsi à écouter, mais lorsque les différentes mélodies jouées à la suite par l'inconnu de la maison s'arrêtèrent, il quitta discrètement le jardin et l'arbre où il s'était installé, presque à regret.

* * *

Les jours suivants, Steve ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte qu'à chaque fois qu'il avait une course à faire dans un endroit quelconque, il repassait toujours par ce quartier, espérant entendre quelques notes s'échappant d'une fenêtre encore ouverte malgré l'air devenant de plus en plus froid de cet automne - et lorsqu'il avait de la chance, une mélodie était portée à ses oreilles, douce et magnifique, et il s'installait pour écouter, dans ce jardin qui n'était pas le sien, caché par les épais feuillages des buissons alentour, et cela devint très vite son petit moment de paix.

C'était vraiment dingue, et idiot peut-être. Après tout, ce n'était pas chez lui, alors de quel droit s'invitait-il sur les lieux ? Mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, c'était comme un tic, un geste réalisé par automatisme que de venir remplir son coeur de musique, repérant sans même s'en rendre compte les meilleurs horaires, reconnaissant certains concertos connus qu'il avait toujours adoré écouter, et il lui semblait qu'il allait un peu mieux juste grâce à ça. C'était fou, mais cela l'apaisait, et il s'en contentait.

* * *

\- Tony, depuis combien de temps ce mec vient écouter ce que tu joues en s'installant sous ce platane dans ton jardin ? demanda un jour Rhodes avec surprise, le regard dirigé vers l'extérieur, en direction de l'arbre en question.

\- Pardon ? releva le brun sans comprendre, fronçant les sourcils.

Relevant l'archet de son violon, il enleva ce dernier de son épaule et avança près de sa fenêtre qu'il ouvrait fréquemment - la maison possédant plusieurs étages, il s'agissait d'une pièce où il faisait souvent assez chaud, même lorsque l'hiver approchait - pour jeter un coup d'oeil à l'extérieur.

\- Il n'y a personne, fit-il remarquer envers son meilleur ami en fronçant les sourcils.

Rhodes regarda à nouveau à l'extérieur, répondant alors :

\- Il est partit, c'était un grand blond avec une carrure assez impressionnante.

\- Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi, souffla Tony en retournant à sa place, décidé à ranger son instrument, n'ayant plus envie de jouer après cette étrange blague.

\- Je ne plaisante pas, Tony, lui assura l'autre homme d'un air blasé. Il est peut-être partit en pensant que tu arrêtais de jouer pour aujourd'hui...

\- Tu sais très bien que ce que je joue n'intéresse personne, souffla le brun d'un ton las, comme s'il s'était habitué à cette idée, qu'il l'acceptait - mais ce n'était pas le cas, évidemment.

\- Moi, ça m'intéresse, répliqua Rhodes en croisant les bras, relevant le menton pour le défier gentiment de dire le contraire.

\- Tu es bien le seul qui vient pour m'écouter, Rhodey, souffla Stark d'un air amusé, ses lèvres s'étirant en un sourire.

\- Si tu me cites encore ces vieux croulants du Conservatoire, je jure que je te fais manger ton violon, répliqua son meilleur ami. S'ils ont des goûts de merde, ce n'est pas notre problème.

\- On a déjà parlé de ça, Rhodes, murmura Tony d'un ton las, presque triste en allant se chercher un verre de whisky, cherchant à éviter cette conversation qu'ils avaient déjà eue cent fois et qui se terminait toujours de la même manière, c'est-à-dire, en dispute.

Tony avait l'habitude à présent, d'être rejeté au concours d'entrée du Conservatoire. Tout cela parce qu'il avait une manière bien à lui de jouer les morceaux les plus connus, et qui ne plaisait pas aux "vieux croulants" comme disait son camarade, qui géraient les lieux. Il tentait pourtant d'y entrer en se présentant à chaque concours, mais en vain.

\- Oui, comme on a également parlé du fait que tu devrais tenter d'intégrer un autre conservatoire, ce n'est pas le seul à New York.

\- Mais c'est dans celui-ci que je veux aller, répliqua le brun, le nez penché sur son verre, observant distraitement la couleur ambrée. Cela ne sert à rien de tenter de me résonner toutes les semaines là-dessus, et tu le sais parfaitement.

Rhodes se contenta de soupirer en guise de réponse, abandonnant la partie une nouvelle fois, l'air las. Il savait que son meilleur ami n'en démordrait pas, que depuis que son père Howard, bien des années plus tôt, lui avait dit qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à entrer dans le plus grand conservatoire de New York, le brun en avait fait une affaire personnelle et s'obstinait à chaque concours, ignorant les critiques sur son style si particulier, refusant de le changer, bien heureusement pour Rhodey qui pensait que gâcher un talent si incroyable aurait été meurtrier. Il n'était peut-être pas un expert en violon ou en musique en général, mais il savait reconnaître un génie quand il en voyait un et Tony en faisait partie, que ce soit son intelligence où sa manière de jouer si incroyable.

\- Bon, mis à part ça, comment ça se passe au boulot ? demanda-t-il à son hôte.

Tony eut une grimace presque moqueuse, plissant le nez tout en terminant son verre d'un seul trait, reposant ce dernier un peu durement sur la table basse face à lui, et s'exclama :

\- Cet imbécile de Richard a mal encodé l'antivirus qu'on a refilé à la société, résultat ils se sont fait hacker, j'ai dû encore une fois réparer ses conneries.

Son ami eut un sourire amusé - c'était toujours étonnant de voir à quel point ce genre de choses semblait facile pour Stark, alors que c'était un travail peu commun. Il avait toujours été stupéfié de voir à quel point Tony pouvait faire un travail si sérieux, à créer des logiciels de protection surpuissants dans une boîte plutôt connue qu'ils revendaient ensuite à des multinationales et d'autres entreprises privées, en comparaison de sa passion pour la musique, et qui semblait totalement opposé au reste de sa vie.

A vrai dire, le brun aimait vraiment son travail, mais son violon avait toujours été l'une des choses les plus importantes qui soient dans sa vie, et le voir échouer à chaque fois qu'il tentait un concours du conservatoire qu'il souhaitait intégrer lui faisait mal au coeur. En réalité, Tony ne vivait que pour la musique et il vivait très mal ces échecs, certaines fois plus que d'autres, comme le soir où Rhodes l'avait retrouvé dans un sale état après avoir bu bien plus que nécessaire.

En définitive, il lui semblait que Tony était de ceux qu'on appelait des artistes torturés, même s'il ne doutait pas du talent de son ami.

\- J'ai l'impression que tu es entouré de boulets à ton travail, s'exclama Rhodes avec un grand sourire.

\- Tu l'as dit ! Je ne sais pas qui m'a refilé des collègues pareils, gémit le brun d'un air désespéré, s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil en un geste dramatique.

Cela fit rire son camarade et ils continuèrent à discuter un moment de leur travail respectif - bien que Rhodes soit en vacances pour l'instant, raison pour laquelle il passait beaucoup de temps chez Tony ces derniers jours - jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à se faire tard et qu'il doive rentrer chez lui.

Lorsque l'autre passa la porte et le salua, le brun mangea rapidement puis retourna récupérer son violon et jouer jusqu'à une heure avancée de la soirée comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Cela l'apaisait et il ne voulait en aucun cas perdre son talent, aussi s'entrainait-il autant que possible. Alors qu'il entamait un concerto de Chopin, il repensa un instant à ce que lui avait dit son ami, comme quoi quelqu'un l'écoutait sous ses fenêtres. Il prenait cela pour une blague, parce qu'après tout, ce qu'il faisait ne plaisait à quasiment personne, même si ce genre de plaisanterie de mauvais goût n'était pas du genre de Rhodes. Peut-être que c'était vrai, mais il restait dubitatif.

* * *

Tony ne s'en rendit pas compte immédiatement, mais il y avait bien quelqu'un qui venait l'écouter jouer plusieurs fois par semaine. C'était toujours aux mêmes horaires, mais à force de guetter discrètement depuis sa fenêtre il pouvait voir une tête blonde dépasser d'entrer les branches basses du platane, masqué derrière les buissons. Cela l'avait intrigué au début, se demandant si ce n'était pas une blague stupide de quelqu'un, ou alors Rhodes qui aurait osé envoyer une personne pour faire semblant d'être intéressé, mais cette théorie stupide avait vite été effacée de son esprit, parce que son meilleur ami n'était pas comme ça.

Les jours suivants donc, il se mit à guetter, jouant toujours des choses différentes et aux mêmes horaires dès qu'il rentrait du travail, voyant toujours une silhouette observer les alentours avant de se glisser dans le jardin de Stark comme si de rien n'était. Il s'allongeait contre le tronc de l'arbre et Tony était presque sûr que l'inconnu fermait les yeux, la tête bougeant avec lenteur au rythme des notes qu'il produisait, et bientôt cela devint comme un rituel pour l'habitant des lieux, et lorsqu'il rentrait en fin d'après-midi il était presque impatient de jouer.

Pour lui, jouer pour quelqu'un d'autre que Rhodes, ou sa mère Maria lorsqu'elle était encore de ce monde, était déstabilisant mais ce n'était pas désagréable de savoir que quelqu'un appréciait ce qu'il faisait, sans le connaître ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Cela lui donnait envie de se dépasser et il avait commencé à apprendre tous un tas d'autres mélodies, pas forcément de grands compositeurs comme il en avait pris l'habitude mais d'autres qui finalement, méritaient tout autant à être connus.

Un autre jour, lors d'un après-midi glacial où l'inconnu semblait emmitouflé dans une polaire et une épaisse écharpe qui cachait une bonne partie de son visage - mis à part ses oreilles, sûrement rougies par le froid, mais qu'il ne pouvait cacher s'il souhaitait entendre Tony jouer - le brun eut chaud au coeur de voir cet homme se déplacer malgré le temps juste pour écouter quelques notes d'une fenêtre d'un inconnu, et cela lui arracha un sourire alors qu'il entamait "Die fabelhafte welt der amelie" d'un compositeur du nom de Yann Tiersen. Il l'avait apprise récemment, touché par la mélancolie qui lui avait presque écrasé le coeur lorsqu'il l'avait entendue pour la première fois, même si l'effet n'était pas le même avec son violon, lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une mélodie sensée être accompagnée d'un piano.

Néanmoins, il ne s'attendait pas à voir l'inconnu bouleversé depuis sa fenêtre du deuxième étage où il faisait toujours aussi chaud - la ventilation de la cheminée n'avait jamais vraiment été montée correctement et il n'avait pas le courage de faire réparer - mais ce dernier s'essuyait les yeux, du peu qu'il pouvait en voir d'où il était. L'autre toujours à moitié caché dans son écharpe avait laissé échapper quelques larmes en entendant cette nouvelle mélodie, et il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Tony prenne sa décision.

* * *

Steve était presque impatient de se rendre chez le joueur de violon cet après-midi là. Il avait trouvé un auteur demandant des illustrations depuis quelques jours et venait souvent les réaliser sous ce platane, à écouter les notes s'échappant de cette fenêtre du deuxième étage, néanmoins il avait été incapable de travailler hier. L'inconnu avait joué une mélodie qu'il n'avait jamais entendu auparavant et sans savoir pourquoi, cela l'avait touché en plein coeur, la mélancolie et la tristesse de la partition semblant faire écho à la sienne, des années plus tôt, ou peut-être celle du violoniste lui-même, il n'en savait rien, mais quelques larmes lui avaient échappé, et il espérait plus que tout réentendre cette mélodie, ou tout du moins quelque chose de similaire.

C'est pour cela qu'en arrivant sous l'arbre, il eut la surprise de sa vie en découvrant qu'un mot y avait été accroché avec une grosse agrafe à bois. Choqué, il jeta un regard alentour puis finit par arracher la feuille pour lire les quelques lignes qui s'y trouvaient.

 _« À l'intention de l'inconnu blond qui vient m'écouter jouer depuis plus de deux semaines - oui je sais que vous êtes-là, je vous ai vu !_

 _Quoiqu'il en soit, plutôt que de rester dans le froid, vous devriez sonner, je pense que vous entendriez mieux à l'intérieur avec un café dans les mains. »_

Steve resta un instant immobile, toujours aussi surpris mais aussi un peu gêné d'avoir été repéré - cela lui donnait la stupide impression d'être un voyeur. Levant les yeux vers la fenêtre, celle-ci était toujours ouverte, mais nulle trace d'une mélodie où d'une silhouette qui le guettait. Hésitant un instant, il se trouva idiot à rester planté là alors qu'il venait d'être plus ou moins invité par écrit et glissa le papier dans une poche après l'avoir plié, quittant l'abri que formait l'arbre pour avancer en direction de la porte d'entrée.

Il resta une poignée de secondes devant le panneau de bois vernis avant de trouver le courage de frapper, attendant quelques secondes avant de voir la porte s'ouvrir sur l'habitant des lieux, le laissant bouche bée un instant.

Le brun qui se tenait dans l'embrasure était plus petit que lui, portant un costume qui semblait hors-de-prix, sûrement pour son travail même si Steve n'avait aucune idée de ce que cet homme pouvait faire en dehors de sa musique enchanteresse, une barbe parfaitement taillée et des cheveux un peu en bataille, partant d'un côté comme s'il avait reçu un coup de vent en pleine figure. Il avait un regard vif qui se planta immédiatement dans le sien, ainsi qu'un léger sourire amusé que Steve lui rendit, totalement incertain. Remarquant l'archet que le brun tenait toujours dans une main, cela confirma à l'ancien soldat qu'il s'agissait du violoniste.

\- Vous désirez ? souffla ce dernier sans se départir de son sourire légèrement moqueur - et Steve ne savait pas quoi faire face à ça, à vrai dire.

\- Je, hum...tenta-t-il misérablement, raide comme une planche de bois.

Il se racla la gorge, se trouvant stupide de rester ainsi planté comme un piquet et reprit :

\- J'ai vu le mot que vous avez laissé sous votre arbre pour moi...? tenta-t-il cette fois, les sourcils légèrement froncés, comme s'il était lui-même peu sûr de ce qu'il affirmait.

\- Oui, j'ai pensé que vous n'oseriez jamais venir frapper de vous-même sinon, charria l'inconnu sans se départir de son sourire, s'appuyant contre le chambranle de sa porte d'entrée.

\- Et vous aviez parfaitement raison, avoua Steve avec un sourire timide - parce qu'on ne frappait pas chez des inconnus parce qu'ils jouent de la superbe musique depuis leur fenêtre, c'était vraiment trop étrange - mais il venait finalement de le faire, après tout.

\- C'est quoi, votre nom ? questionna l'inconnu.

\- Steve Rogers, souffla le soldat.

L'autre acquiesça d'un air appréciateur avant de lui tendre sa main que le blond attrapa avec précipitation, ravi - parce que bon, son interlocuteur n'avait pas appelé la police en le voyant s'incruster dans son jardin depuis deux semaines, c'était plutôt une bonne chose.

\- Tony Stark, répondit ce dernier avant de lâcher sa main.

Ils se dévisagèrent un instant en silence et cela rendit le blond mal à l'aise, jusqu'à ce que le dénommé Tony n'ait un nouveau sourire et fasse remarquer :

\- Le temps est glacial aujourd'hui, vous voulez entrer ?

\- Avec plaisir, répondit le soldat, s'engageant dans le corridor lorsque son hôte se décala pour le laisser entrer.

Cela aurait pu être un étrange piège ou quoi que ce soit d'autre que Steve plongeait droit dedans sans même réfléchir. Le violoniste ne lui semblait pas être quelqu'un de mauvais, et puis à présent qu'il avait frappé à sa porte et s'était présenté, il aurait été un peu stupide de repartir ainsi. De plus, malgré sa blessure il restait un soldat, il ne doutait pas qu'il pouvait s'en sortir en cas de problème, alors cela ne l'inquiétait pas vraiment.

A la place, il laissa son regard errer dans le salon où il venait d'arriver, émerveillé. La décoration lui faisait penser à l'un de ces salons de thé de la renaissance, au carrelage compliqué, aux moulures tout le tour du plafond, de nombreux tableaux d'artistes connus et surtout, vraiment chers - il pouvait même en reconnaître quelques uns ! - ainsi que des meubles anciens, qui semblaient même d'époque pour certains. Du coin de l'oeil, il pouvait même voir la porte donnant sur la cuisine qui semblait terriblement moderne, en contraste total avec la pièce à vivre.

\- C'est superbe, avoua-t-il en fixant plus particulièrement les tableaux - il avait du mal à contenir son côté artiste parfois.

\- Merci, je dois dire que ça a été compliqué de trouver certains de ces meubles, avoua Stark en entrant dans la pièce à son tour.

\- Ils doivent valoir une fortune, commenta Steve avec un léger sourire, fixant les fauteuils de velours au bois patiné.

\- Pas vraiment, pour beaucoup ce sont de vieux trucs récupérés dans des brocantes que moi et un ami nous amusons à réparer.

Steve resta planté dans le salon en voyant son hôte filer en direction de la cuisine, se retrouvant démuni sans savoir quoi faire. Après tout, il se trouvait chez quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas et la situation était déjà bien assez étrange comme ça. Heureusement, le brun revint vite et lui tendit une tasse de café qu'il accepta avec joie alors que l'autre lui demandait :

\- Alors, comment en êtes-vous arriver à écouter en douce sous mes fenêtres ?

Le blond rougit légèrement à ces mots, se grattant l'arrière du crâne d'un air gêné puis répondit :

\- En retournant chez moi il y a quelques semaines, je suis passé par le parc qui se trouve juste à côté de votre quartier et j'ai entendu des notes, de loin...je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai décidé de les suivre et je suis arrivé jusqu'à votre maison...vous connaissez la suite.

\- Et vous êtes venu écouter quasiment tous les jours ...? demanda Stark en haussant un sourcil, affichant un air perplexe.

\- Eh bien, oui...à vrai dire, je travaille dans l'illustration et vous avez une manière de jouer très relaxante et magnifique, ça m'aide un peu, je crois, informa le blond - il ne savait pas comment l'expliquer à cet inconnu, aussi s'arrêta-t-il à ces quelques mots avant que cela ne devienne trop étrange.

\- Vous aimez la musique ? continua le violoniste.

C'était pire qu'un interrogatoire, en vérité ! Un peu surpris, un sourire apparut sur le visage du blond tandis qu'il répondait, une pointe de nostalgie dans la voix, comme s'il se remémorait un instant passé bien des années plus tôt, mais néanmoins avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres :

\- J'ai toujours adoré ça ! Mes parents on vécu au rythme de grands classiques et j'ai toujours voulu apprendre à jouer du piano.

\- Alors qu'attendez-vous ? demanda le brun sans comprendre pourquoi il n'avait pas réalisé ce souhait depuis longtemps.

Steve se gratta l'arrière de la tête puis eut un autre de ces sourires gênés, gigotant sur place. Il s'estimait heureux, d'avoir de quoi vivre mais son maigre salaire ne lui permettait pas de grandes folies et lorsque des gens lui posaient des questions qui avaient rapport à cela plus ou moins directement, cela le mettait toujours mal à l'aise, surtout de la part d'inconnus, ayant toujours peur d'être jugé alors qu'il ne faisait rien de mal.

\- Les cours de piano sont chers...je dois d'abord acheter très souvent du matériel de dessin pour mon travail, donc...avoua-t-il dans un pauvre sourire.

Bien heureusement, le musicien ne lui fit aucune remarque et se contenta d'un sourire indulgent, reposant le mug qu'il avait à la main sur la table basse, se dirigeant vers l'escalier qui se trouvait près de l'entrée.

\- Vous devriez me suivre, proposa-t-il en voyant que le blond était resté figé à sa place.

Ce dernier hésita un instant, fronçant les sourcils en se demandant pourquoi une telle proposition, qui était plus que louche mais cela ne fit qu'arracher un sourire à Stark qui fit remarquer :

\- Je vous signale que je ne vais rien vous faire, est-ce que vous avez vu votre carrure à côté de la mienne sérieusement ?

Son sourire s'élargit alors qu'il se détournait pour grimper les marches sans vérifier s'il était derrière lui, terminant :

\- Si je tentais de vous faire quoi que ce soit vous pourriez me retourner comme une crêpe, je ne pense pas que avez grand-chose à craindre !

Steve hésita encore un peu mais finit par lui emboîter le pas, restant tout de même légèrement méfiant - à l'armée, il avait bien souvent appris qu'un homme inconscient était un homme très mort, avec son sang en dehors de son corps, ce qui était évidemment, un sort bien peu enviable. Même s'il ne pensait pas que le musicien pouvait être dangereux ou lui vouloir quelque chose de mal, on ne savait jamais sur qui on tombait.

Une fois qu'il eut passé l'escalier aux marches grinçantes et abîmées par le temps, arrivant au deuxième étage, il traversa le couloir décoré de peintures, ne reconnaissant aucune d'entre elles cette fois, n'ayant malheureusement pas le temps de s'attarder sur les signatures pour voir si l'un des artistes lui était familier, arrivant rapidement dans une pièce qui lui arracha immédiatement une exclamation de surprise ravie.

Il s'agissait d'une chambre, très certainement du propriétaire des lieux, sobrement décorée dans des tons de gris anthracite, blanc et taupe, avec des meubles de style renaissance tout comme le salons, mis à part qu'ils avaient été repeints dans des couleurs modernes, blanc ou noir et agrémentés de plateaux de verre, mais ce n'était pas ce qui émerveilla Steve le plus, mais bel et bien le nombre affolant d'instruments de musique répartis dans la pièce, attendant que quelqu'un les prenne pour en tirer quelques notes mélodieuses.

Il y avait là une batterie, coincée dans un coin de la pièce près d'un grand lit et d'une commode d'un bleu métallique et patiné, cette dernière en partie recouverte par un nombre affolant d'étuis en forme de saxophone, de flûtes, clarinettes et clavecins, tous un tas d'autres instruments dont le soldat ne connaissait ni les noms, ni même l'existence, sans compter une harpe près de la fenêtre, un magnifique piano à queue dans un gris presque noir qui devait valoir des dizaines de milliers de dollars, et le fameux violon dont Steve avait déjà eut la chance d'entendre les notes, posé sur un canapé en velours bleu semblable à la couleur de la commode un peu plus loin.

Tous ces instruments valaient chacun leur pesant d'or, et le piano à lui seul devait valoir le prix d'un petit appartement en centre-ville, il suffisait de voir la marque de ce dernier, "Shigeru kawai" qui avait sûrement été directement importé depuis le Japon - Steve s'y connaissait un peu, s'étant déjà renseigné sur le prix pour en acheter un et tenter d'apprendre de lui-même, renonçant bien vite en voyant le prix exorbitant de ces magnifiques pièces.

\- Vous possédez une véritable fortune, ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer le blond, impressionné.

Une grimace un peu moqueuse glissa sur les lèvres de son interlocuteur qui s'appuya contre l'un des murs, caressant l'étui d'une guitare d'un geste distrait tout en répondant :

\- Mon père était trader sur Wall Street, avoua le brun - Steve nota avec facilité l'air dégoûté qu'il eut en parlant de son paternel - et a ramassé une fortune assez incroyable, d'autant plus qu'il était assez radin pour ne rien dépenser.

Son air pincé se changea en sourire tandis qu'il ajoutait d'un ton bien plus joyeux, embrassant la pièce du regard :

\- Comme vous pouvez le voir, je préfère utiliser ce dont j'ai hérité pour acheter les choses que j'aime.

\- Vous êtes aussi trader ? questionna l'ancien soldat, l'air intrigué.

\- Certainement pas, c'est tout sauf un métier pour moi ! Passer son temps à surveiller des chiffres et parier dessus, très peu pour moi. Non, je bosse dans une société créant des logiciels pour des entreprises privées.

\- Et ça vous plait ?

\- J'ai toujours adoré ce qui touchait à l'informatique, la robotique et tous ces trucs-là, répondit Stark en haussant les épaules. Mais je suppose que ça ne vaudra jamais ma passion pour la musique.

\- N'avez-vous jamais joué face à un public ? Un tel talent, c'est un véritable gâchis !

Steve referma brusquement la bouche en croisant le regard un peu froid de son interlocuteur à ces mots, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait avoir dit de mal, et préféra se taire. Heureusement, le brun se ressaisit un peu et eut un sourire un peu triste qui fit immédiatement de la peine au blond, alors qu'il faisait remarquer, se mettant à marcher dans la pièce sans réel but :

\- La plupart des gens n'ont pas le même avis que vous sur mon soit-disant talent, Rogers.

L'appellation rappela presque aussitôt à Steve ses jours dans l'armée et cela le crispa légèrement mais il chassa cela de son esprit, préférant se concentrer sur leur discussion, demandant après un instant d'hésitation :

\- Peut-être...pourriez-vous me jouer quelque chose ? Pour que je m'en rende compte un peu mieux ?

D'accord, il devait avouer que c'était une manière un peu nulle de demander à écouter l'autre homme lui jouer quelque chose, néanmoins Stark ne s'en formalisa pas, se contentant d'acquiescer après un temps d'arrêt, récupérant son violon laissé à l'abandon sur le canapé, laissant ainsi la place au soldat pour s'y installer, tandis que Tony prenait le temps de réajuster les cordes, fronçant les sourcils d'un air concentré jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient telles qu'il le désirait. Il récupéra l'archet avec lequel il jouait depuis qu'il avait ouvert la porte au soldat, le posa sur les cordes. Steve observa, fasciné, la manière dont le violoniste ferma les yeux un instant, prenant une inspiration avant de commencer sa partition, lui arrachant presque aussitôt un frisson lorsqu'il reconnut les premières notes d'un concerto de violon de Tchaikovsky.

Dans tous les cas, l'écouter, dans cette pièce à l'acoustique qui avait dû être travaillée jusqu'à devenir parfaite, n'avait rien à voir avec le fait de voler quelques notes depuis l'extérieur, sous un platane dans le vent glacial des jours d'automne charriant les feuilles mortes. Ici, il avait l'impression que la musique se glissait dans ses oreilles, rampait presque sous sa peau, gravant ses notes dans son esprit pour les jours à venir, tant et si bien qu'il en viendrait à humer l'air d'un air distrait sans même s'en apercevoir lors de ses tâches quotidiennes.

Steve ne l'avait pas encore remarqué mais son corps se balançait légèrement au rythme de la musique et des gestes précis et d'une rapidité incroyable qu'effectuait Tony avec son archet, arrachant des plaintes lancinantes mais pas moins mélodieuses à son violon dont le bois verni captait la lumière du soleil un peu froid de l'extérieur. Le brun était totalement concentré sur ce qu'il faisait et il semblait avoir oublié jusqu'à son existence, ignorant du soldat assis au bout du canapé de velours bleu.

A vrai dire, Steve ne savait pas combien de temps il resta ainsi à écouter les morceaux défiler, parce que Stark ne s'était pas arrêté à Tchaikovsky, loin de là, enchainant sur Yann Tiersen, Beethoven, Vivaldi, Mendelssohn, et tout un tas d'artistes que même le blond ne connaissait pas, sans véritablement lui demander avis ni même se poser la question de s'il en avait assez entendu. Il semblait au soldat qu'à présent que son hôte venait de se trouver un public, lui en l'occurrence, il semblait désireux de lui montrer tout ce qu'il connaissait, enchaînant sur des morceaux de plus en plus rapides et compliqués, son archet volant au-dessus des cordes avec une telle vitesse que son bras en était à peine visible parfois.

Il s'arrêta néanmoins brusquement à la fin d'un morceau particulièrement compliqué, et si triste qu'il était en train d'arracher le coeur de Steve sans même s'en apercevoir, soufflant un peu fortement comme s'il avait courut un marathon, décrispant un peu son bras serré autour de l'archet. L'illustrateur qu'il était resta un instant sans voix, dévisageant le violoniste sans un mot et la question s'échappa de ses lèvres, exprimant tout son ressentit :

\- Est-ce toujours comme ça avec vous ?

Cela arracha un rire à Tony, quelque chose de joyeux, cristallin et presque libérateur qui tira un sourire sur le propre visage de Steve, sentiment de joie et de plénitude contagieux et qui faisait encore frissonner ses membres, exalté.

\- Je crois que oui, répondit le brun sans se départir de son sourire, quittant la place qu'il avait prise pour jouer devant la fenêtre, reprenant ses pas légers dans la pièce, survolant presque le parquet de bois blanc tant il semblait ravi.

\- Savez-vous jouer de tous les instruments que vous possédez ? voulut savoir le blond, les yeux brillants d'excitation - dieu, maintenant qu'il y pensait, il aurait dû dessiner le musicien en plein effort parce que c'était absolument incroyable, quelque chose qui méritait d'être immortalisé, par des photos, des croquis et tout ce qu'il fusse possible de faire pour garder cet instant en mémoire un peu plus longtemps.

\- Évidemment ! répondit le brun d'un air joyeux, continuant d'évoluer dans sa chambre avec des gestes qui semblaient presque gracieux aux yeux du soldat. Bien sûr, je ne suis pas aussi doué avec eux qu'avec mon violon, mais je me débrouille bien assez !

Le brun avait un petit air emplit de fierté alors qu'il disait ces mots, comme s'il avait attendu des années pour pouvoir en parler à quelqu'un, pour montrer ce talent dont il était si fier et pour lequel personne ne l'avait jamais pris au sérieux - car Steve en était certain, quelqu'un réagissant de la sorte en entendant de tels compliments de la part d'un inconnu tel que lui ne pouvait décemment pas avoir été reconnu par ses pairs comme un artiste, un véritable musicien - et pour lui, c'était un véritable scandale, car Stark avait ce don, cette manière de rendre ces vieilles mélodies qui ennuieraient les adolescents en cours de musique, entrainantes et gracieuses, plus rapides et agressives aussi, comme s'il y déversait un peu de sa propre expérience personnelle, de la vie qu'il avait déjà vécue par le passé.

\- Vous êtes...c'est absolument incroyable, lui confia le soldat avec un sourire, regrettant déjà l'absence des notes de violon qu'il avait écouté avec tant de ferveur quelques minutes plus tôt.

Son interlocuteur lui renvoya un large sourire ravi, et avant même d'avoir réellement réfléchi, de penser au fait qu'ils se connaissaient à peine et qu'ils ne savaient quasiment rien de l'autre si ce n'est son prénom, Tony proposa d'un air enthousiaste, ses mains agitées de grands gestes comme s'il tenait encore son archet entre les doigts :

\- Je pourrais vous apprendre le piano, si vous avez toujours voulu savoir en jouer !

Steve resta un instant bouche bée face à la proposition mais se reprit, ravi, et sa réponse ne se fit pas attendre - il n'était pas bien compliqué de deviner ce qu'il avait répondu à Tony.

En revanche, ce que lui ne savait pas, c'est dans quoi il venait de s'embarquer en compagnie de cet étrange violoniste.

* * *

Commentaire d'auteur :

Et voilà ! Tout d'abord, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu ! :) Je me suis pas mal appliquée pour que ce début soit attrayant, j'espère que c'est réussi x)

Concernant la fic en elle-même, il y aura normalement dix chapitres et cette fois ça ne changera très certainement pas comme j'ai tendance à le faire avec mon autre fic Please tell me these are not lies, pour la simple et bonne raison que pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je sais quoi écrire dans chaque chapitre jusqu'à la fin au lieu d'y aller au feeling comme je vous fait à chaque fois xD (enfin, à peu près x))

Je ne sais pas quand arrivera le prochain chapitre déjà écrit, mais sûrement dans deux ou trois semaines, je vais essayer de jongler entre celle-ci et mes deux autres FrostIron jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient finies ! En tout cas, je suis vraiment heureuse de revenir sur ce ship qui restera toujours mon préféré ! :3 (j'espère reconnaître d'ancien reviewers de Time is Out par exemple, ce serait marrant xD)

Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire, donc je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite, et laissez une petite review en passant que je sache vraiment si ce début vous plait ! :)


	2. Sunshine is for everyone

Commentaire d'auteur :

Coucou mes petits artistes, comment ça va ? :D moi génial, je suis heureuse de voir que ce premier chapitre a fait l'unanimité ! Bien évidemment, je ne peux pas répondre aux reviews anonymes mais sachez que je vous vois, merci aussi à vous ! :)

Quoiqu'il en soit j'ai finalement décidé de poster le second chapitre aujourd'hui (contrairement à mes autres histoires, j'aime bien publier celle-ci le samedi au lieu du dimanche!) puisque le troisième chapitre est bien avancé de mon côté ! :)

On va maintenant entrer dans le vif du sujet ! Je dois avouer ne pas y connaître grand-chose à l'apprentissage de la musique (même si, comme Steve, j'ai toujours voulu apprendre le piano) donc j'espère que ça ira ! Si certains qui s'y connaissent repèrent des choses qui ne vont pas de ce côté là, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un MP pour que je puisse arranger cela :)

Tant que j'y pense, essayez d'écouter si possible les chansons citées à chaque fois, surtout en fin de chapitre ! :) Je n'en dis pas plus et je vous laisse lire, bonne lecture ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Sunshine is for everyone**

Steve fixa le bout de papier froissé entre ses mains d'un air légèrement dubitatif, les sourcils froncés. Il était présentement en train de se demander ce qu'il faisait là, devant ce café dans l'une des rues les plus fréquentées de New York, en se disant qu'il devrait sûrement manger des pâtes pendant une semaine pour pouvoir prendre un simple cappuccino ici.

Soupirant, il finit par avancer vers la porte et se glissa à l'intérieur, remarquant presque aussitôt la silhouette de Tony Stark, dans un coin du petit établissement, près d'une fenêtre. Hésitant, il avança jusqu'à lui pour s'installer sur le siège d'en face, attirant son attention par la même occasion.

\- Rogers, souffla le brun en guise de salutation.

L'ancien soldat retint la grimace, ayant toujours du mal à se faire appeler de la sorte et se contenta de répondre d'un signe de tête.

\- Comment allez-vous depuis hier ? questionna Tony, remarquant que le blond ne semblait pas très enthousiaste pour lancer la conversation.

\- Aussi bien qu'à l'accoutumée, fit ce dernier en haussant une épaule, un léger sourire néanmoins présent au bord des lèvres.

Le brun acquiesça d'un air satisfait avant d'attirer un serveur et de commander un café et des viennoiseries - si Steve était loin de le savoir encore, Tony adorait manger, en particulier des choses sucrées - alors que le blond se contentait de son fameux cappuccino, tentant de faire abstraction du prix astronomique dans un tel lieu.

\- Alors, pour ces fameuses leçons de piano... commença Steve, désireux d'entrer dans le vif du sujet sans attendre. Combien me demandez-vous ? Il faudra que j'organise mon budget en fonction...

L'informaticien lui renvoya un étrange regard, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à un tel sujet, et cela se confirma lorsque ses sourcils se froncèrent et qu'il questionna, intrigué :

\- Pourquoi voudriez-vous que je vous fasse payer les leçons ?

Alors que Steve ouvrait la bouche pour lui faire remarquer que généralement, on ne rendait pas ce genre de service à un inconnu gratuitement, Tony le devança et lâcha :

\- Je n'avais aucune intention de vous faire payer quoi que ce soit. Si je vous l'ai proposé la veille, c'est parce que vous aviez l'air motivé, et que vous avez eu la bonté de m'écouter jusqu'au bout en train de jouer, ce qui est chose rare.

\- Cela n'a aucun sens, n'importe qui aimerait vous écouter jouer ! protesta le blond en guise de réponse.

Tony lui adressa un léger sourire à ces mots, teinté d'une tristesse qu'il perçut à peine, comme s'il était persuadé que ses paroles n'étaient pas vraies, que l'artiste ne savait pas de quoi il parlait. Détournant le sujet de sa propre musique, il s'exclama :

\- La seule chose que je vous demanderai en échange, c'est de toujours chercher à faire de votre mieux et de vous appliquer, car je déteste perdre mon temps, lâcha le brun.

Ce dernier le dévisagea, comme s'il cherchait à voir s'il était sérieux, et qu'il comptait se donner à fond, et ajouta finalement :

\- Alors, marché conclu ?

Steve avait du mal à croire en sa chance, à penser pouvoir prendre des leçons de piano sans débourser un seul dollar. Il n'hésita pas longtemps avant d'attraper la main tendue du plus vieux avec un sourire, scellant ainsi leur accord. Le serveur de tout à l'heure revint avec leurs commandes et une fois le nez devant son café et ses viennoiseries, Tony commença à jouer avec la cuillère d'un air distrait tout en lui faisant remarquer :

\- Je vais devoir évaluer un minimum votre niveau avant de commencer, pour voir le temps que cela prendra... connaissez-vous le solfège ?

\- Je l'ai appris il y a quelques années de cela grâce à quelques livres, expliqua le blond. Je manque un peu de pratique, et je n'avais pas totalement terminé mais je pense que c'est juste une question de se souvenir.

A ces mots, le brun lâcha un véritable soupir de soulagement. Apprendre la musique sous forme de théorie, savoir comment lire et écrire les notes était un calvaire pour beaucoup, ennuyeux car n'ayant au final plus grand-chose à voir avec les instruments en eux-même. Même si Rogers ne semblait avoir qu'une connaissance partielle, ce serait bien plus utile pour débuter tout de même.

\- Vous ne vous rendez pas compte à quel point cela me soulage, avoua Stark avec un léger sourire, mordant dans un croissant français par la même occasion. J'avais détesté apprendre le solfège étant jeune, je suis heureux de voir que nous n'aurons qu'à passer rapidement dessus.

\- Aviez-vous appris le solfège seul à cette époque là ? demanda l'ancien soldat, curieux.

Tony secoua la tête avant d'expliquer :

\- Ma mère avait décidé de me payer des cours. Je lui avais demandé de m'apprendre, mais elle n'avait malheureusement pas le temps, souffla le brun, l'air légèrement rembruni.

Voyant que l'ambiance c'était légèrement refroidie, Steve toussa un peu pour cacher son malaise et changea de sujet :

\- Quand pourrais-je venir chez vous pour commencer les leçons ? Combien de temps, et quelle fréquence par semaine ?

Le brun sourit légèrement face à l'avalanche soudaine de questions et prit le temps de prendre une gorgée de son café, reposant ensuite la tasse sur la table pour proposer :

\- Pourquoi pas deux fois par semaine pour débuter ? Je pense que deux heures peut être pas mal, on a tendance à être moins concentré après deux ou trois heures...

Attrapant son téléphone, Tony consulta son agenda, vérifiant ses horaires qu'il connaissait pourtant déjà par coeur et fit :

\- Que dites-vous du mardi et jeudi soir, de dix-sept à dix-neuf heures ?

\- C'est parfait pour moi, lui assura aussitôt le blond, acquiesçant d'un air satisfait.

Le côté positif d'un métier comme le sien, c'est qu'il pouvait travailler aux horaires qu'il souhaitait et libérer des heures pour d'autres choses.

\- Puisque nous sommes mardi, commençons-nous donc ce soir ? continua-t-il.

Malheureusement, Tony secoua légèrement la tête et lança :

\- Je dois encore préparer cela, voir comment je vais m'y prendre, on va donc commencer à partir de jeudi, ce sera mieux pour moi.

\- Pas de problème, confirma l'ancien Marine.

Une fois tous les derniers détails réglés, ils continuèrent de boire leurs consommations en parlant de sujets bateaux - et l'un comme l'autre remarquèrent comme ils évitaient tout ce qui était trop personnel. Néanmoins, c'était normal - ils se connaissaient depuis la veille seulement, c'était loin d'être suffisant pour parler d'eux. Pour être honnête, Tony ne savait pas encore pourquoi il lui avait proposé ces leçons : est-ce que c'était le fait que l'autre l'ait écouté avec joie, ou que le voir dans l'incapacité d'apprendre le piano juste à cause de son budget réduit l'avait fait le prendre en pitié, alors qu'il avait déjà deviné que Rogers devait détester cela ? Il ne savait pas.

Quoiqu'il en soit, ils finirent par décider de rentrer chez eux au bout d'un certain temps, et si Steve protesta lorsque Tony décida de payer son cappuccino hors-de-prix, le brun l'ignora royalement, se contentant de lui serrer la main en lui donnant rendez-vous chez lui dans deux jours pour la première leçon.

* * *

Si le lendemain, Steve avait définitivement un sourire aux lèvres alors qu'il était allé chercher des fournitures supplémentaires dans son magasin d'art préféré, il ne l'avait pas remarqué, contrairement à l'une des vendeuses et habituée des lieux qui s'approcha de lui alors qu'elle rangeait les pinceaux en désordre par la finesse de ces derniers, soufflant du bout des lèvres :

\- Dis-moi Steve, tu as un air particulièrement niais sur le visage, tu en as conscience ?

Le blond, jusqu'à présent occupé à toucher différents papiers pour tester leur grain et épaisseur, sursauta légèrement avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme. Natasha était assez grande - mais pas autant que lui qui était une masse impressionnante, il le savait - même si elle semblait quand même avoir de la poigne, son joli visage encadré de boucles rousses qu'elle avait souvent tendance à lisser, le tout malheureusement gâché par le regard froid qu'elle arborait en permanence sans même y prendre garde - mais Steve aimait à penser que ce dernier s'adoucissait légèrement lorsqu'elle le voyait dans la boutique. Ils étaient en quelque sorte amis, la première qu'il s'était fait en revenant dans cette ville après son service, et cela avait été un soulagement pour lui de ne pas se sentir totalement seul.

\- Je n'ai pas l'air niais, protesta-t-il finalement en récupérant une feuille épaisse de deux cent vingt-quatre grammes, parfaite pour les aquarelles.

Un sourire moqueur s'étira sur le visage de la vendeuse, le nez toujours plongé dans ses pinceaux en désordre.

\- Bien sûr, tout comme je ne suis pas rousse, répliqua-t-elle, ne le prenant absolument pas au sérieux.

Steve se contenta de grimacer à ces mots, même si la jeune femme remarqua avec facilité la manière dont la bouche de l'ancien soldat s'était parée d'un léger sourire en coin.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qui te mets de si bonne humeur ?

\- J'ai trouvé un moyen de prendre des cours de piano, lâcha-t-il en se dirigeant vers les pastels, recherchant deux couleurs, car les siennes chez lui étant devenues trop petites pour être utilisées.

La jeune femme le suivit, faisant mine de ranger les articles à côté du blond pour ne pas être prise à trainasser par son patron qui se trouvait un peu plus loin à la caisse, et demanda :

\- Je croyais que tu n'avais pas les moyens pour ça ?

Certains auraient été vexés par cette question, mais Steve s'en souciait peu - à vrai dire, Natasha était la seule au courant de sa situation financière qui pouvait parfois être un peu précaire, même s'il n'était clairement pas le plus à plaindre dans le quartier, et cela ne le dérangeait pas d'en parler librement avec elle, sachant qu'elle ne le jugeait pas, ni ne le prenait en pitié.

\- Justement, c'est là qu'est la meilleure partie ! Je n'aurai pas besoin de payer le moindre dollar !

Surprise, la jeune femme se tourna vers lui et il entreprit de lui raconter brièvement ce qu'il s'était produit, lui arrachant un rire amusé.

\- Tu es sérieusement aller squatter chez cet inconnu ?

\- Je ne- commença à protester le blond avant de s'arrêter et d'avouer : bon, peut-être un peu, mais je ne pensais pas à mal !

\- Alors ça, je me doute bien, tu es quelqu'un de bien trop gentil pour ça, fit-elle avec un sourire amusé, plus que déstabilisant sur un visage aussi froid que le sien.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était une superbe opportunité, il était hors de question que je rate une chance pareille, souffla le blond en guise de réponse.

\- Tu ne trouves pas ça louche, que ce parfait inconnu te propose de t'apprendre le piano, comme ça ? demanda-t-elle, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

\- Si, un peu, avoua-t-il en haussant les épaules. Mais il faut parfois apprendre à faire confiance aux gens, je ne pense pas qu'il me veuille le moindre mal. Et puis tu sais, je reste prudent malgré tout, alors tout ira bien.

\- C'est vrai que tu restes un soldat... marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même, semblant apparemment plus rassurée grâce à cela.

Le blond acquiesça à ces mots, finissant de récupérer les quelques fournitures dont il avait besoin avant de saluer la jeune femme - après que cette dernière lui ait bien demandé de se voir d'ici une semaine pour lui raconter ses premières leçons de piano - et de se diriger vers la caisse, soufflant légèrement en voyant que ce qu'il avait pris lui revenait moins cher que le budget prévu pour cette semaine. Finalement, il récupéra tout ce qu'il venait d'acheter et se dirigea vers sa voiture, avant de rentrer chez lui.

* * *

\- Vous êtes pile à l'heure, constata Tony en ouvrant la porte à l'ancien marine, un oeil fixé sur sa montre qui semblait valoir une petite fortune, et un sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Bonjour à vous aussi, répliqua Steve avec amusement, avant de passer après que le brun lui ait cédé le passage. Je ne suis pas du genre à être en retard lorsque je suis attendu, ajouta-t-il.

\- Moi si, avoua aisément le brun en refermant la porte, le guidant jusque dans le séjour qu'il avait déjà eu l'occasion d'apercevoir quelques jours plus tôt pour la première fois.

S'appuyant sur le chambranle de la porte, il continua d'un ton enjoué :

\- J'aime me faire désirer, mais je ne supporte pas que l'on me fasse patienter.

\- C'est assez ironique, fit remarquer le brun en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Tony ignora sa dernière remarque, se contentant de le fixer quelques secondes, comme s'il cherchait à vérifier une dernière fois que son interlocuteur était bel et bien déterminé à apprendre le piano en sa compagnie.

\- Voulez-vous boire quelque chose ? questionna-t-il finalement après un instant de silence, peu sûr de comment agir en présence de cet homme qu'il ne connaissait que peu, au bout du compte.

Steve se contenta de refuser d'un simple signe de tête, et finalement Tony décida qu'il valait mieux débuter le plus tôt possible, retournant dans sa chambre comme le jour de leur première rencontre - et ces mots pouvaient porter à confusion, il est vrai - le laissant s'installer devant le magnifique piano à queue. Posant ses coudes sur la large surface de ce dernier, il demanda :

\- Alors, tout d'abord, vous m'avez dit connaître le solfège, du moins le plus gros. Pensez-vous pouvoir tenter de jouer quelque chose ?

Steve hésita un instant, la main au-dessus des touches du piano - après tout, son apprentissage du solfège commençait à dater, et il avait peur de se ridiculiser. Néanmoins, en voyant le sourcil haussé de son hôte, il finit par tenter de jouer quelque chose, ayant déjà deviné que Stark semblait du genre à s'impatienter rapidement. Malgré tout, à peine avait-il commencé que celui-ci l'arrêta brusquement :

\- Wow wow, est-ce que c'est du Beethoven que vous êtes en train d'essayer de massacrer ?

Steve rougit de honte face à ces paroles et répliqua aussitôt :

\- _Für Elise_ est une mélodie qui me tient beaucoup à coeur, et-

\- Pas la peine de monter sur vos grands chevaux, fit remarquer Tony avec un sourire amusé. Ni même de me raconter votre vie. Vous saviez très bien que vous n'avez pas assez pratiqué, sinon vous ne m'auriez pas demandé ces leçons, alors arrêtez de bouder comme un enfant.

\- Je ne boude pas ! répliqua aussitôt le soldat, l'air horrifié qu'il puisse penser une telle chose de lui.

Ces paroles ne firent qu'agrandir le sourire de Tony alors qu'il se relevait enfin du piano contre lequel il était appuyé, s'approchant de lui.

\- Je vois tout de suite où est votre problème. Comme vous me l'avez dit, vous savez lire le solfège, aucun doute, puisque les notes étaient les bonnes. En revanche, ce qui vous fait défaut est votre coordination et votre rapidité à jouer. Vous ne connaissez pas les touches par coeur, donc vous gardez les yeux fixés sur ces dernières, et vous devez relever la tête pour lire la partition, vous faisant perdre un temps fou, ainsi que le fil de ce que vous êtes en train de faire.

\- Je n'ai pas de partition, là... protesta Rogers sans comprendre.

\- Je sais, mais je suis persuadé que si je vous donne un morceau que vous ne connaissez pas, c'est ainsi que vous agirez, n'ai-je pas raison ?

Devant bien avouer que l'autre homme avait raison, Steve se contenta d'acquiescer d'un air penaud, agrandissant le sourire de son interlocuteur qui se plaça derrière lui après avoir récupéré une partition qu'il lui colla sous le nez. D'un geste distrait, il replaça les doigts du blond correctement sur les premières notes alors que ce dernier fixait la feuille, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

\- Vous aimez jouer des morceaux tristes, à ce que je vois...

\- Est-ce que c'est un problème ? répliqua Tony un peu durement, les lèvres pincées, sa main se crispant sur celle du blond.

\- Non, bien sûr que non ! s'empressa de répondre Steve, ayant peur de l'avoir froissé. C'est juste... un peu étonnant, voilà tout.

Tony ne répondit rien à cela, reculant légèrement avant de continuer, comme si de rien n'était :

\- Le plus gros travail que vous allez avoir à faire, c'est de mémoriser l'emplacement de chaque touche, jusqu'à pouvoir jouer les yeux fermés. Prenez le temps de jouer pour les garder en mémoire, quitte à ce que ce soit désordonné.

Steve acquiesça, fixant la partition pour se mémoriser les premières notes et se focaliser sur ce que ses mains faisaient, cherchant à se souvenir de chaque emplacement, et de l'ordre. C'était quelque chose de long et difficile mais il s'obstinait sans se plaindre une seule fois, rassurant Tony sur le fait qu'il semblait plus que déterminé.

Il continua ainsi pendant les deux heures que Tony lui avait réservées, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne l'interrompe en voyant l'heure qu'ils avaient dépassée sans s'en rendre compte.

\- Lorsque j'ai entendu votre première tentative, je dois avouer que j'ai eu peur, mais on dirait que ce ne sera pas si insurmontable, finalement, fit-il avec un petit sourire.

\- Vraiment ? demanda Steve en tentant de cacher son excitation face à ce presque compliment, ayant pensé durant ces deux dernières heures qu'il n'était vraiment pas très doué.

\- Oui. Il y a encore beaucoup de travail mais... vous allez y arriver. Rare sont les prodiges qui n'ont jamais eu besoin d'apprendre quoi que ce soit. Vous auriez dû voir mes premiers essais au piano, c'était une catastrophe, bien pire que vous !

\- Je parie que ce n'était pas la même chose avec votre violon, fit Rogers avec un sourire.

\- Ce n'est pas pareil, il s'agit de mon instrument de prédilection, répondit le brun en haussant une épaule, l'air amusé par la remarque, néanmoins.

Le guidant vers le rez-de-chaussée, même si Steve avait déjà repéré la disposition de la plupart des pièces en l'espace de seulement deux visites, il le laissa récupérer son manteau avant de s'exclamer :

\- Vous m'avez bien dit travailler dans l'art, ce genre de choses ?

\- L'illustration, plus précisément, mais oui... pourquoi ?

\- Très bien, vous devez sûrement avoir de très grandes feuilles, alors... si vous voulez vous entrainer en dehors de nos leçons, je vous conseille de dessiner toutes les touches du piano sur une feuille, en respectant leur largeur évidemment, et de vous entrainer là-dessus.

\- Sur une feuille ? répéta le blond avec surprise, un air plus que perplexe envahissant ses traits. C'est un peu...

\- Quoi, vous trouvez cette idée ridicule ? Vous n'avez pas besoin d'entendre la musique se jouer, vous devez en priorité mémoriser les touches, et c'est un très bon moyen de le faire.

Encore un peu hésitant, l'ancien marine finit par acquiescer, l'air un peu plus convaincu. Si Stark lui proposait cet exercice, c'est qu'il pensait que cela pourrait lui être utile, et peut-être même avait-il déjà fait quelque chose de ce genre par le passé pour mémoriser les touches par lui-même.

\- Très bien, j'essaierai pour voir ce que cela donne, merci du conseil, lâcha finalement Steve.

Tony, qui avait semblé légèrement sur la défensive se détendit aussitôt et acquiesça, plus pour lui-même que pour son interlocuteur.

\- Très bien, je suppose que l'on se voit mardi pour la prochaine leçon, dans ce cas ? fit-il.

\- J'y serai à l'heure, lui assura Steve.

Un petit sourire amusé se glissa sur les lèvres du plus vieux alors qu'il répliquait :

\- J'espère bien.

* * *

\- Alors, comment se passent ces fameuses leçons de piano ? questionna Rhodes plus d'une semaine plus tard, en s'affalant dans l'un des confortables canapés de Tony, abandonnant sa veste à l'autre bout.

Le brun eut une grimace amusée - cela lui faisait toujours plaisir de voir comme son meilleur ami se sentait à l'aise chez lui - et s'approcha des bouteilles pour les servir, tout en répondant :

\- Plutôt bien pour l'instant. Rogers est quelqu'un d'assidu, il n'est pas là pour se tourner les pouces, et je n'en attendais pas moins.

Tony approcha de lui, lui tendant son verre de whisky avant d'aller s'installer avec le sien dans le fauteuil d'en face, dévisageant son camarade qui acquiesçait.

\- Que pense-t-il de ce que tu joues ? Après tout, s'il t'a demandé de lui donner des cours, c'est qu'il doit trouver cela bien, n'est-ce pas ?

Un léger silence passa, durant lequel Tony prit le temps de boire une gorgée d'alcool qui descendit, brûlant l'intérieur de sa gorge sans qu'il n'y prête attention - question d'habitude - et répondit finalement, légèrement intimidé :

\- Il est comme toi. Comme si ce que je jouais était parfait... c'est pourtant loin d'être le cas.

Son ami se contenta de secouer la tête d'un air désabusé à ces mots, et ajouta avec un petit sourire :

\- S'il a le même avis que moi, je l'apprécie déjà !

Voyant que le violoniste allait ajouter quelques chose, il ne lui en laissa pas le temps et le devança :

\- Tu as un don, et tu ne peux pas dire le contraire. Pas lorsque nous sommes deux à le voir.

Tony ignora ses dernières paroles et préféra ajouter :

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, il progresse plus vite que ce à quoi je m'attendais.

Rhodes se contenta d'acquiescer à ces mots, l'observant un instant par-dessus son verre de whisky, son visage devenant plus sérieux alors qu'il changeait de sujet pour faire remarquer, mine de rien :

\- Le prochain concours du Conservatoire est dans deux mois... que comptes-tu faire ?

Tony se renfrogna à ces mots, sa main se crispant douloureusement sur son verre alors que son regard échouait vers le sol par automatisme, les lèvres pincées. Pourquoi fallait-il donc qu'ils reviennent toujours à ce sujet douloureux et sur lequel ils étaient en désaccord ?

\- Tu sais très bien que je vais retenter ma chance, comme d'habitude. Je ne leur ferai pas le plaisir d'abandonner.

Le brun s'attendait à une énième remarque de son meilleur ami, à vrai dire - ils avaient beau être très proches, Tony n'osait avouer que c'était sûrement la chose qui le blessait le plus, de voir son camarade ne pas le soutenir dans ses tentatives qu'il savait lui-même désespérées, ne faisant que le déprimer davantage. Néanmoins, et à sa plus grande surprise, ce ne fut pas de la désapprobation qui passa dans son regard cette fois-ci, mais un éclat lumineux annonciateur d'une idée.

\- Et tu n'as jamais songé à passer ce concours à deux ?

Le musicien écarquilla légèrement les yeux de surprise, avant de se renfrogner presque aussitôt, et de répliquer :

\- Je sais à quoi tu penses, et cela n'arrivera pas.

\- Allez, c'est quand même une bonne opportunité, non ? Si jamais tu passes le concours avec ce Rogers, peut-être que tu réussiras !

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de son aide pour réussir, répliqua Tony d'un air vexé, les dents serrés sans avoir le coeur à fixer son ami lui proposant cette idée totalement folle - et qui ne lui plaisait pas.

\- Tony, j'ai toujours trouvé que tu avais une manière de jouer... parfaite, incroyable. Et certes, ils ne sont pas de mon avis - alors peut-être qu'à deux, leur avis changera, que le mix pourrait leur plaire et te permettre d'entrer au conservatoire. C'est une chance inespérée, tu ne peux pas passer à côté... si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux.

Un long silence dura après ces paroles, et le brun fit finalement remarquer, avec néanmoins moins de véhémence :

\- Le concours est dans deux mois, et nous avons à peine commencé les leçons... s'il acceptait, ce dont je doute, nous n'aurions jamais le temps de lui donner un niveau parfait.

\- Tu pourrais toujours rajouter une ou deux soirée de plus par semaine, je ne pense pas qu'il s'en plaindrait, bien au contraire !

Tony finit par secouer la tête de nouveau et lâcha :

\- Personne n'accepterait une telle demande venant de quelqu'un qu'il connait à peine. Je passerai ce concours seul, comme je l'ai toujours fait.

\- Mais, Tony-

\- C'est comme ça, la discussion est close, le coupa son ami, posant un peu brutalement peut-être son verre de whisky à présent vide sur la table basse.

Rhodes retint le discret soupir qui voulait s'échapper de ses lèvres à ces mots et se contenta de secouer la tête d'un air désemparé, un peu triste aussi de voir son meilleur ami s'obstiner ainsi de la sorte, toujours en vain et sans chercher à aborder le problème d'une autre manière. Tony avait toujours été ainsi, borné à l'extrême, jusqu'à l'inconscience et il semblait que peu importe ce qu'il pouvait bien lui dire, rien ne changerait jamais ce trait de caractère chez lui.

* * *

\- Alors, comment se passent ces cours de piano ? demanda Natasha à Steve le même jour, alors qu'ils se trouvaient chez le soldat, installés devant la télévision.

\- C'est vraiment génial pour l'instant, s'enthousiasma le blond en se tournant vers elle, le regard brillant. C'est difficile évidemment, il faut dire que j'ai perdu la main, même si on dirait heureusement que je sais toujours lire le solfège correctement.

La jeune femme acquiesça, portant sa bouteille de bière offerte par le soldat à son arrivée chez lui à ses lèvres, l'air de réfléchir un instant avant de demander, intriguée :

\- Et comment ça se passe avec ton prof particulier ?

\- Stark ? C'est un bon professeur. Souvent impatient, même si je pense que c'est dans sa nature. Néanmoins, il est de très bon conseil et j'ai l'impression de m'améliorer à une vitesse folle grâce à lui.

Reportant son regard sur la télévision qu'ils regardaient tous les deux sans vraiment la voir, il ajouta :

\- J'ai d'ailleurs encore du mal à croire que je n'ai pas besoin de payer quoi que ce soit pour ces leçons...

\- Il y en a qui ont de la chance, s'exclama Natasha en lui faisant un clin d'oeil, amusé.

Continuant de boire tranquillement sa bière, elle changea soudainement de sujet et demanda, intriguée :

\- Ton éditeur a-t-il trouvé un auteur qui pourrait avoir besoin de tes illustrations ? Depuis cette histoire de piano, tu ne m'as plus parlé de ton boulot.

\- Oui, je suis allé le voir hier ! Il a trouvé quelque chose pouvant rentrer dans mon style de dessin, je vais m'y mettre dès demain, fit le blond avec enthousiasme, désignant d'un geste de la main la cuisine où se trouvaient sûrement les papiers sur la table.

\- Tant mieux, tu me fais pitié, à tourner en rond dans le magasin quasiment tous les jours comme une âme en peine, fit remarquer la jeune femme avec un rictus moqueur.

\- Je ne viens plus aussi souvent lorsque je n'ai rien à faire, protesta Steve en guise de réponse.

\- C'est parce que tu es trop occupé à t'entraîner sur ton piano en papier, ricana-t-elle, sinon tu serais toujours dans mes pattes à la boutique, même si c'est pour ne rien acheter.

Sachant qu'elle avait raison, le brun ne répondit rien, se contentant de fixer l'écran devant eux sans un mot.

\- En attendant, je m'améliore, fit-il après un instant de silence.

\- Je n'ai pas dit le contraire. Et puis, c'est plutôt bien que tu vois un peu de nouvelles têtes, même si c'est ton prof de piano, j'étais en train de me demander si tu allais finir ermite au fond d'une grotte, à ne jamais sortir.

Steve grommela dans sa barbe inexistante à ces mots, même s'il savait qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait tord, étant quelqu'un d'assez renfermé depuis qu'il était revenu ici et ne sortant que très peu, passant son temps à gribouiller pour des auteurs qui ne lui en étaient même pas reconnaissants. De plus, Natasha ne cherchait pas à être vexante - c'était dans sa nature d'être froide, ou toutefois le paraître sans le vouloir, ne faisant que donner le fond de sa pensée sans filtre. Steve lui était reconnaissant pour cela - il n'avait jamais eu besoin qu'on le ménage, ou qu'on le prenne en pitié après être revenu de la marine, comme certains avaient tenté de le faire. il avait déjà bien assez perdu là-bas sans voir ces regards dégoulinants de compassion.

\- Il ne manque plus que quelqu'un avec qui tu pourrais sortir, continua-t-elle d'un ton badin, lui adressant néanmoins un minuscule sourire.

\- Cela ne m'intéresse pas vraiment pour le moment, et tu le sais, la contra Steve.

La rousse se contenta de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine, un air faussement boudeur au coin des lèvres, et décida de continuer à regarder le film devant lequel ils s'étaient posés, ignorant totalement son ami, et si elle murmura "Rabat-joie", Steve fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendue, plus amusé qu'autre chose.

* * *

\- Rogers ? s'exclama avec surprise Tony le lendemain en voyant l'ancien marine à sa porte.

Le blond semblait lui-même étonné de se trouver ici, même s'il avait tout de même fait le chemin jusqu'ici. Hésitant un peu, il adressa un sourire hésitant à son professeur de piano et lâcha :

\- Bonsoir... je passais dans le coin, et je me suis dit que je pouvais m'arrêter un instant...

\- Nous n'avons de cours ce soir, pourtant... fit remarquer Stark après un instant de silence, légèrement hésitant à son tour.

\- Je sais, je venais juste comme ça, puisque c'était sur le chemin pour rentrer chez moi. Si je dérange-

\- Non, pas du tout, le coupa aussitôt le brun, son air surpris vite effacé par un petit sourire plus qu'agréable. Vous voulez entrer prendre un café, tant que vous êtes là ?

\- Oui, pourquoi pas, sourit le blond en se glissant à l'intérieur, heureux de sentir la chaleur de l'intérieur l'entourer comme une couverture réconfortante, lui permettant de quitter son manteau humide de la bruine de ce temps automnal qui faisait déjà jaunir les feuilles dans les hauts platanes du jardin de Tony.

Alors que ce dernier se rendait dans la cuisine pour préparer le café, il demanda d'une voix forte pour se faire entendre depuis l'autre pièce :

\- Alors, que faisiez-vous dans le coin aujourd'hui, si vous êtes passés devant chez moi ?

\- J'allais voir mon éditeur, répondit l'ancien de la Navy tout en s'installant sur l'un des fauteuils confortables dont il commençait étrangement à avoir l'habitude, bien qu'ils se connaissent seulement depuis moins de deux semaines.

Ne recevant pas de répondre de la part de son hôte, il attendit un instant avant de voir ce dernier revenir avec les tasses de café dans les mains, une boite pleine de carrés de sucre coincée sous un bras et un paquet de biscuits secs entre les dents, l'air concentré pour ne surtout rien renverser. Étouffant un rire en le voyant ainsi, il vint à son secours en récupérant le paquet avant de le déposer sur la table basse, se réinstallant plus confortablement dans le fauteuil par le même occasion alors que le brun s'installait en face de lui, poussant son mug vers lui.

\- Donc, vous me disiez avoir été chez votre éditeur ? continua Tony d'un air intéressé, commençant à mettre un nombre impressionnant de carrés de sucre dans son café, sous le regard un peu perplexe de Steve qui se reprit et répondit :

\- Oui, c'est lui qui s'occupe de trouver des auteurs qui ont besoin d'un illustrateur pour leur première de couverture, et me le propose s'il pense que cela peu correspondre à mon style. Je l'ai déjà vu il y a deux jours pour me proposer une illustration, et il m'a rappelé ce matin pour m'en proposer encore une autre. C'est rare que j'ai autant de travail d'un seul coup, d'autant plus que les deux dates limite pour réaliser les croquis sont très proches...

\- Avez-vous besoin que l'on annule les leçons le temps que vous réalisiez vos dessins ? demanda Tony d'un air soucieux, ne voulant sûrement pas que cet homme se prive de son seul moyen de salaire juste pour jouer quatre heures par semaine ici, chez lui.

\- Non non, absolument pas ! protesta aussitôt le blond, n'ayant aucune envie de se voir privé de ces leçons, même pour finir ses dessins. J'ai toute les journées pour les faire, ce n'est pas ces quelques heures en votre compagnie qui y changeront quelque chose.

\- Comme vous voulez, répondit gentiment le brun, plongeant le nez dans sa tasse de café après s'être acharné à le touiller avec une petite cuillère.

Attrapant le paquet de biscuits pour se servir, il continua avec un petit sourire amusé :

\- Alors, comment se passe votre entrainement sur piano en papier ?

\- C'était étonnamment de très bon conseil, et c'est très utile, avoua Steve avec surprise, semblant toujours avoir du mal à croire que cela pourrait marcher. Je pense que ça m'aide vraiment à tout mémoriser plus vite.

\- Bien évidemment, je ne vous l'aurai pas proposé si cela n'avait pas été le cas, fit remarquer Tony avec un petit sourire satisfait.

Steve se contenta de sourire légèrement en guise de réponse et plongea dans son café à son tour sans même y rajouter du sucre, observant une fois de plus les lieux. Cela n'était à présent plus la première fois qu'il mettait les pieds ici, mais la décoration intérieure excentrique le fascinait toujours autant, sans compter les somptueux tableaux. S'il ne connaissait pas la plupart des artistes, l'un d'entre eux, au style bien particulier attira son attention et il se redressa légèrement de son fauteuil avant de finir par se lever, ignorant le regard intrigué de son hôte pour aller observer de plus près, avant de lâcher après quelques secondes, sous le choc :

\- Je rêve où est-ce que c'est un Picasso ?

Un bruit de gorge amusé échappa à Tony avant qu'il ne pose délicatement son mug sur la table et se lève pour le rejoindre devant le tableau - enfin, il s'agissait davantage d'un croquis mis sous verre - tout en répondant :

\- C'est exact, je l'ai acheté il y a quelques années lors d'une vente aux enchères. C'était juste pour la satisfaction personnelle d'en avoir un, mais je dois avouer qu'il fait plutôt tâche dans ma déco.

\- Cette oeuvre a-t-elle un nom ? continua le blond d'un air ravi, le regard brillant d'intérêt.

Tony devait avouer que c'était agréable de voir cet homme s'intéresser à ce genre de choses - après tout , la plupart des gens le prenaient pour un fou, ou un grand excentrique avec son nombre impressionnant de tableaux et d'instruments de musique étalés partout chez lui, et même Rhodes avait tendance à le lui dire, même si cela restait sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

\- _Vénus Foraine_ , 1966, lui souffla-t-il en guise de réponse.

Le brun ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant comme son invité semblait subjugué - même s'il l'avait déjà deviné, il semblait aimer énormément l'art, et partager cela avec quelqu'un lui faisait vraiment plaisir.

\- J'allais jouer un peu avant que vous n'arriviez... voulez-vous écouter ? proposa-t-il soudainement, presque avec timidité, ayant étrangement peur que le blond ne refuse sa proposition.

Steve se tourna brusquement vers lui, son visage se fendant d'un sourire qui lui fit plus plaisir que ce qu'il n'aurait pensé. Il avait bien comprit que l'autre aimait ce qu'il jouait, mais en avoir à chaque fois la confirmation lui arrachait un sourire, qui s'étaient pourtant toujours fait rares chez lui.

\- Avec plaisir ! répondit le soldat d'un air empressé, le regard brillant d'impatience.

Sans un mot supplémentaire, le brun l'entraîna jusqu'à l'étage, comme le premier jour de leur rencontre, le laissant s'installer sur le canapé de velours d'un bleu métallique alors qu'il évoluait dans sa chambre, semblant hésiter sur quel instrument attraper. Intrigué, Steve finit par demander :

\- Jouez-vous toujours de la musique classique ?

\- Oh, bien sûr que non ! Même si j'ai une préférence pour ça, en effet, j'ai déjà joué des dizaines de morceaux plus récents, et loin de la musique classique, expliqua Stark avec un petit sourire - il avait toujours cette douce fierté à peine cachée au fond de son regard lorsqu'il parlait de sa passion, qu'il partageait avec lui avec ferveur.

\- Pourriez-vous me montrer ? demanda l'ancien marine, ses doigts s'agitant d'un geste distrait, espérant que son hôte n'allait pas le lui refuser.

Heureusement pour lui, il n'en fallait jamais beaucoup pour convaincre Tony et ce dernier acquiesça, son regard se baladant dans la pièce jusqu'à finalement récupérer une guitare posée contre un mur un peu plus loin, allant s'installer avec elle sur son lit un peu plus loin, les reflets du soleil de cette fin de soirée se reflétant telle une caresse sur le bois vernis de l'instrument.

\- Est-ce que vous connaissez " _Obstacles_ " de Syd Matters ? questionna le brun sans le regarder, s'occupant à régler les cordes de son instrument d'un geste précis et concentré.

\- Absolument pas, avoua son hôte.

\- Parfait, ce n'est pas drôle si je joue toujours des chansons que vous connaissez déjà, lâcha le brun avec un petit sourire, avant de baisser les yeux et de commencer les premières notes, résonnant dans toute la pièce avec une acoustique parfaite.

Le blond s'installa plus confortablement dans le canapé, les coudes sur les genoux et le visage coincé entre ses mains, le regard fixé sur son professeur de piano, fixant avec surprise la manière dont ce dernier jouait, les yeux fermés, comme s'il connaissait le morceau, l'emplacement des cordes par coeur, sur le bout des doigts même - et cela semblait être le cas. C'était doux et léger, s'accordant avec stupeur avec la quiétude qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il montait ici et que la musique que Stark jouait, ou lui faisait jouer sur le piano, se glissait dans ses oreilles.

A vrai dire, il n'avait pas osé avouer qu'il avait eu besoin de venir ici, en cette fin d'après-midi grisonnante - du moins jusqu'à ce que le soleil ne s'invite par le fenêtre, quelques minutes plus tôt. Que c'était l'anniversaire de quelqu'un, l'anniversaire d'une disparition qu'il aurait voulu oublier, et qu'il avait eu besoin de ça, de la présence de quelqu'un, de la musique qui semblait faire des miracles sur lui, guérir son coeur comme un baume apaisant.

C'était l'anniversaire de quelqu'un à qui il devait toujours une danse qu'il ne pourrait jamais accorder, et qu'il s'en voulait toujours.

Tout à ses pensées trop moroses, trop sombres pour être partagées, trop tristes aussi, son regard avait finit par vagabonder, se laissant porter par les notes jouées par son hôte, et soudain il sursauta brusquement, reportant ses prunelles myosotis sur ce dernier, car sous son regard stupéfié, il venait de commencer à chanter, également.

\- _« Let's say, sunshine for everyone...»_

Steve retint son souffle avec force, le regard écarquillé, comme si le bruit de sa respiration pouvait lui gâcher ça, la manière dont son coeur s'était comprimé en entendant la pointe de tristesse coincée dans la voix du brun. Ce dernier ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'il provoquait, les yeux toujours clos, baigné dans le soleil de cette fin de soirée d'automne qui semblait s'être réchauffée, donnant des teintes d'or pur aux feuilles orange et jaune des platanes à l'extérieur, sans compter la manière dont son visage éclairé et ses cheveux ayant pris une teinte caramel lui donnaient des contours doux, effaçant les traits durs et droits de sa mâchoire.

\- _« But as far as I can remember...»_

Pourquoi est-ce que cela semblait tant l'affecter ? Pourquoi, alors qu'il avait seulement cherché à se changer les idées, à oublier son passé rien que pour cette affreuse soirée, cette danse qu'il n'offrirait jamais semblait le narguer sous ses paupières, et dans chaque note qu'il entendait, dans chaque parole que Tony lui offrait, avec une voix de velours liquide qui lui arrachait le coeur ?

Il aurait voulu fermer les yeux, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer le musicien, alors ses larmes glissèrent de ses prunelles encore grandes ouvertes, les lèvres pincées avec force et le sentiment d'être broyé de l'intérieur. Et si Tony releva enfin la tête vers lui, voyant pour la première fois quelqu'un pleurer face à ce qu'il était capable de jouer, et si cela sembla l'émouvoir au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait déjà vécu, alors ils n'en reparleraient pas.

Parce qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment de mots à mettre sur ce qu'il venait de se produire, après tout.

* * *

Commentaire d'auteur :

Et voilà ! J'espère en premier lieu que ça vous a plu ! C'était encore une fois un super chapitre à écrire ! :)

Tout d'abord, j'espère que l'arrivée de Natasha vous convient ! Si vous me lisez souvent, vous devez avoir l'habitude du huit clos de mes personnages - lorsque j'écris sur deux d'entre eux, je limite volontairement les interactions avec d'autres, car je n'ai jamais été fan des fanfics où des chapitres entiers ne sont pas en compagnie des deux principaux (et qu'on a tendance à ne même pas vouloir lire, arrêtons de le cacher ;)). Ce sera aussi le cas ici, pour que vous puissiez en profiter au maximum :) Néanmoins, il y aura toujours des petits passages, comme ici avec Nat ou Rhodes :)

Pour ce qui est de la fin du chapitre également, j'espère vraiment que ça vous a plu ! J'essaie toujours d'intégrer les noms de chansons et d'artistes le plus naturellement possible pour que vous puissiez les retrouver sans que je mette des notes d'auteur qui cassent l'ambiance du texte, et ce n'est pas toujours simple x)

Concernant d'ailleurs cette chanson, Obstacles, de Syd Matters, j'ai eu un vrai coup de coeur lorsque je l'ai entendue dans le jeu Life is Strange que certains d'entre vous connaissent déjà ! (Si ce n'est pas le cas, foncez bon sang, ou regardez un let's play, celui de SuperBrioche sur youtube par exemple, par tous les dieux, c'est un des meilleurs jeux qui soient !) Et pour ceux qui connaissent également ma fic Time is Out, petite info, cette fanfic avait été inspirée de ce jeu justement ;)

Breeeeef tout ça c'est du blabla inutile, j'espère en tout cas que ça vous a plu, on se retrouve vite pour le troisième chapitre, à bientôt ! :)


End file.
